thresholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Ekamekos the Book (Auk's Chosen)
Ekamekos, also called "The Book," is a "bard" and a crew member of the Auk's Chosen. He is the Quartermaster, the one who manages food stock and other vital supplies for journeys on the sea. He often disguises himself as a human; in Auk's Chosen Episode 6, however, he revealed himself as a tiefling to Carric. Background Ekamekos has kept most of his background to himself. He does seem to hail from the Mammoth Mountains region, near the border to Neaveaux. While visiting a library, he discovered a book that could tell him any story ever written down. The book would even show him occasional magical formulas, enabling him to learn certain spells. He has since left his hometown to travel the world, embracing his destiny as a bard (or so he believes). Traits and Abilities The Book's magical abilities are unlike anything his crew mates have ever seen. The few spells he does know can be cast more often--and more powerfully--than the wizard or priest can. He even casts disguise self hourly, hiding his true race. He also knows more cantrips than an elven talent show. One of his particular habits is to summon a pet bat named Flapsy through the find familiar ritual. Despite his limited intelligence, Flapsy is a great way for The Book to cast spells from afar. Ekamekos is also a consummate entertainer, using magic and natural charisma alike to delight his ever-growing fan base. Personality Ekamekos likes to enjoy life, but he takes his work seriously. He takes great care to perfect his craft, and takes greater offense when someone insults his magical ability. As quartermaster, he has been doing his best to ensure food and water are properly maintained, although he has had trouble creating ballast with the supply crates. He and Carric, a similarly relaxed "professional," make very good friends. However, Ekamekos does tend to get very protective of his privacy, especially aboard the ship. He has essentially claimed the crow's nest--the second-most private place on the Auk's Chosen--as his sleeping quarters. His routine of casting disguise self is a habit that has drawn Brocc's curiosity. Episode 6 reveals that his privacy is due to fearing religious or superstitious persecution should his true race be discovered. There are also times when The Book references things that do not exist, explaining that he had read about these things from his book. This behavior is oddly similar to the mad priests of Meta. Storyline Moments * City on Fire (Ep. 1) ** Ekamekos reads a story to a prostitute about people trying to blow up a "cannon." When asked what a cannon is, he replies that he doesn't know. ** Ekamekos loses Flapsey in a windstorm, but gets to revive him later. ** During the fight so brutal it could not be recorded, Ekamekos learned the hard way that you can't insult stupid. * City of Auk (Ep. 3) ** Ekamekos, after being insulted by the receptionist at the Trout Master Inn, creates an elaborate act just to spite this stranger. ** The Book also meets his favorite music troupe in person, Dunkorgg and the Warriors Three, but is able to professionally handle business with them. * Flight of the Manatees (Ep. 4) ** Ekamekos helps convince Dunkorgg to marry Spearthrower's daughter, which turns out to be a fruitless endeavor. ** Making good use of spells and magic items, Ekamekos helps sink a Grey junk that Broken Kingdoms pirates were using to escape Paq. * The Broken Kingdoms(Ep. 5) ** No longer able to cast disguise self within the permanent anti-magic zone of the Broken Kingdoms, Ekamekos takes to concealing his entire body in clothing. Given how hot it is outside, many of the Grey think he is ill. ** He is almost arrested on Kuronekoshima when he tries to leave the library without a local escort, but is saved by Shirtless Bill. * The New King (Ep. 6) ** After being hounded by the crew's questions, Ekamekos reveals his true self - a devil-kin - to Carric, his closest friend and ally in the party. ** Using his excellent skills as an actor, The Book is able to gain a very basic understanding of the Grey language. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters